Love Is Blind
by InsertContradictingPenName
Summary: The twin's had only one childhood friend. Only one person they trusted and allowed within their world. But she deserted them for reasons they couldn't explain and feelings of love turned to hate. But why has she returned? And why did she leave? KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

_She had been completely separated from the rest of the world. No one spoke to her, or smiled at her, or even cared to cast a glance in her direction. The most any of her peers had ever done for her was acknowledge her existence with endless teases and tortures. And that knowledge alone was enough to kill most of the pompous females who attended her school. Yet, somehow, she remained completely unfazed. No bully could hit her hard enough, no teacher could poke fun at her long enough, no insult could make her sad enough, and nobody could drop her low enough._

_So it had become quite boring for people to try anymore. The jokes had ceased just like the punches and now all that remained was pure loneliness. At least, that's how another child might see it. In reality, she couldn't have cared less about the other children neglecting her in stony silence. She had her very own host of wonderful friends just waiting to be called upon when the time came. But, of course, none of them were real. It seemed to be her and her imagination against the rest of the world. And, as you can imagine, someone in that position would occasionally get a bit lonesome. The odd thing was that she always came to them._

_"Would you like to play with us?" she gave a thin lipped smile as she spoke the inquiry to two identical red headed boys. They were both sitting opposite her on a pristine, brown bench holding hands through the mittens that kept their fingers warm in the early winter. The female in front of them was not so lucky. She had gloves, but they were impossible to place on her hands. It was always very tricky for her to feel her fingers into the right holes with no assistance. The maids at home were all quite rude to her, regardless of her high position over them. She also lacked any sort of winter coat due to such clothing being even more impossible to place on her body than gloves. Buttons seemed to be her greatest weakness. So, instead of savoring the warmth of layered clothing on a snowy day like the one they were experiencing, she sat on the icy ground wearing a bright orange, long-sleeve shirt beneath another of day glow yellow. The entire day her top had been inside out, but the other children had cared more about laughing at her than helping her. Luckily, she had managed to find a pair of thick pants to wear for the day so there was still a bit of heat in her body._

_"Why do you say 'us'," the twin on the left began, pausing slightly._

_"When there is only you?" his rightmost counterpart finished the sentence with perfection. The female in front of them simply laughed. A sweet, childish giggle that showed off her naive six year old mind and bounded through the playground with untainted glee. She turned a pair of eyes towards the twin on the right and stared at him. His frown darkened. The two orbs glaring him into upset looked like bowls of swirling milk, mixing and changing more and more the closer you watched them. They were the reason nobody liked young Miss Michi Mitsuru. She was blind. She'd never seen colors or shapes, she'd never seen the sun or the moon, she'd never seen birds in the sky or the sky itself. She had never laid eyes upon her own reflection._

_"Hikaru, you spoke first, and Kaoru, you went second." Michi pointed the fact out with ease. The twins, who had both only just been wearing frowning darkly at the female attempting to enter their world, allowed their expressions of distaste to ease into ones of satisfaction. This was the seventh week. Every day she asked to play with them, and every day she got the question correct. She was the only child to ever enter their world and they were the only children to enter hers. Michi picked up a big grin, groping around in order to try and find a place to sit on the bench. Kaoru took her hand and helped her into the space beside him._

_"If you know I'm going to get it right, why do you keep asking me?"_

_"You didn't get it right." the two said, telling the calm and passive lie in unison. Michi frowned. She was a bit perplexed at first, wondering if she truly had gotten things incorrect that time around, but it all feel into place a second later._

_"Don't be silly, if I'd gotten it wrong, you would've sent me away. But you didn't, you helped me find the bench instead which means I got it right." Michi's frown disappeared. The identical Hitachiin twins looked stunned for a moment, as if they'd both been struck across the face. It was the same reaction they had experienced the first time Michi was able to tell them apart. The only way to find out who was who would be the way their hair was parted, though they made sure it was never consistent. But Michi didn't know what a part was, what hair looked like, or even the fact that the twins were identical. To her, they were two completely separate beings instead of a single, mixing entity with two identities. Michi saw them as what they were. Two entirely different boys with their own personalities and preferences. The Hitachiin brothers were still a bit unsure of whether they liked that or not. But it was obvious that they enjoyed her company immensely whether they talked, played, or simply watched the snow fall. Though, when watching anything, Michi spent her time horrified by the thought she'd been abandoned. She was terrified that her only real friends, and she only knew them to be alive after listening to her peers discuss them, would one day walk out on her. But today was not the day for desertion. So the trio of neglected children sat together for hours on end, ignoring the school bell's chimes and smiling in frozen calm._

"She's never coming back, is she?" Hikaru frowned darkly, spinning a half full teacup with one finger. He was sitting adjacent to his brother, looking over a decently sized breakfast table. His amber eyes glided over white tablecloth and empty plates to reach the source of his cup's contents, a porcelain teapot decorated by miniature paintings of roses and sunflowers. Hikaru contemplated filling his cup for the third time that morning but decided against it after a moment of thought. Kaoru slammed his fork down with icy sharpness. His expression grew to fury and he gripped the tablecloth so tightly his knuckles whitened. Hikaru was a bit taken back. Normally he was the one to get unreasonably angry over silly things but, then again, Kaoru had always been ten times as sour about their desertion. He contorted his face into an acrid sneer whenever she was brought up, looking vaguely as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Unfortunately, the way he looked was the way he felt. No matter how friendly they got with Haruhi, she simply didn't make up for the loss Kaoru had suffered. He had been hit ten times as hard by the event than his brother and both of them knew it. Just like the time their maid betrayed him, he felt far worse about being abandoned.

"No. And even if she did, I would _never_ want to see her." that was his reply every time. Hikaru was hoping that the quiet atmosphere of the town they were staying in would help a bit, but the wanted results had not shown. Kaoru rubbed the cut on his cheek sorely before continuing his meal. He hoped his brother didn't ask him anymore pointless questions. Especially after being consistently infuriated by such frivolous thoughts as whether _that_ girl would ever come back. No matter how kind he was, there was bitterness in him surrounding anything in relation to Miss Michi Mitsuru. He pulled his teacup up to his lips.

"That's a lovely cup," a sweet and feminine voice chimed out from behind the twins. Kaoru wondered if it was the tranny running the inn they were staying at, however, he realized the voice wasn't bubbly enough and the word 'refresh' hadn't been used an unnatural amount of times. But the amount he wished it was some overzealous tranny when he turned around and saw who had spoken could not be measured by modern technology. It was a young woman, tall in stature with few curves and nearly formless legs. Her skin was pale and placid, wrapping her head to toe in silky softness.

There was one spot that was not veiled by such colorless flesh, a large burn traveled down her right shoulder and stretched all the way to the tips of her fingers, swirling and twisting as its impressiveness faded in and out. The long, floral sundress she covered herself with was severely wrinkled and placed incorrectly over her chest. Fortunately, her tangled blonde hair hid the indecent outfit from view in the back. But the oddest thing about her was her face. It wasn't very well-constructed, being touched by only a button nose and thin lips. Or at least that was all Kaoru dared to see of it. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to drift up and meet hers. They were bowls of swirling milk, mixing and changing more and more the closer you watched them. The owner of the orbs spoke again,

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

* * *

_**Just a random ass idea I had the another night~ Review if you'd like to see more of it! Don't forget to fav and sub, too!**_

_**-ICPN**_


	2. Chapter 2

The lovely cup was crushed to pieces in Kaoru's hand. The tea once inside of it was hanging from Michi's golden hair. She looked unfazed, her expression caught somewhere between a scowl and a smile. Her right cheek was covered by broken capillaries and a splatter of vibrant red. Kaoru stood before her, his hand sharply stung by an ill pain and his eyes on the verge of tears. Not tears due to sadness, however. The salty water about to spill over his eyelids was the product of absolute rage. Raw fury had pounded through Kaoru's veins since the second he saw her, controlling him like some other worldly being. He couldn't express his upset on any scale or even gather the words to explain why he was so ready to rip Michi to shreds. Hikaru glared at the female with hurt eyes, but he was far sadder than he was angry. And, in truth, he was far happier than he was sad. Michi hadn't abandoned him as she had his brother.

The act of her leaving had left an enormous scar on Hikaru's mind, there was no doubting that. He dreamed about her more often than not and even asked Kaoru if he thought the young woman would ever return nearly every week, ignoring the anger it induced in his sibling. Despite Kaoru acting as the sensible and kind twin, the tantrum he'd just thrown was nothing short of the one Hikaru had pitched earlier that summer. Michi's desertion of the duo left a noticeable mark on Hikaru, but the gaping hole she tore in Kaoru had never healed. And he knew why. Kaoru seemed to trust people far more easily than his counterpart, even though they'd trusted absolutely no one for most of their life. When Michi had come along and created her own dimension, it was bound to one day cross with theirs. And when it did, Kaoru seemed to allow her entry much faster than Hikaru ever would have dreamed of.

Just like the maid the Hitachiin brothers adored with such vigor, her desertion had hurt Kaoru far more than Hikaru. And now, it was the rational twins turn to have a tantrum. A tantrum that Michi would have to suffer through no matter what. She had no chance of knowing where to run to in search of a hiding place and no chance of stopping his wrath. So she simply stood in front of him, soaking wet, cheek throbbing, and expression indifferent. Michi didn't protest to his outburst in any way, shape, or form, though, because she solemnly believed she deserved every slap she had received. Kaoru, however, was already beginning to grow a conscience, as much as he hated to admit it.

The male found himself wanting to throttle the girl while apologizing to her for his childish behavior. He was the rational twin after all, even though he'd completely lost his head when he saw Michi. He and Hikaru had missed her a brutal amount, beginning to curl back inside their own world far more than they had. In a way, she had forced them to depend upon each other even more. Kaoru gripped the edge of the wooden table he and his brother were seated at, shoved it onto its side, and stormed away.

"K-Kaoru! Wait for me!" Hikaru ignored his thoughts of pausing to comfort Michi and sped off in search of his exact copy. Michi was left standing extremely awkwardly in a puddle of cold tea. She could feel all the other guests' eyes glaring daggers at her, even though most of them were looking on with genuine concern. The blind female had only assumed their intentions to be malicious because of all the bullying she had endured as a child. When Michi thought a pair of eyes were staring at her out of curiosity and acted accordingly, she ended up without her ponytail.

"It's... It's really nothing to worry about..." Michi sighed, shuffling backwards as she carelessly placed one foot behind the other. She misplaced her step due to the foreign terrain and tripped over a lump in the carpet, successfully bloodying her knee on the stairs and cutting yet another gash in her forearm. The amount of scars that wrecked her skin was immense due to bumping into things being her main way of discovering what was around her. Michi brushed off her sundress, smearing vibrant red over the smock-like outfit. She made a cautious path up the staircase the Hitachiin brothers had fled to while all the once peacefully eating guests gave her confused glances.

Michi hadn't expected the reaction towards her appearance to be so cruel. Her only reason for revealing herself was the thought that perhaps the twins would be glad to see her. But, there had been a deep seeded feeling in her chest that told her they would only be furious. After all, she'd betrayed them. Michi had left the only people who trusted her with nobody but each other. And for that reason, they had taken their unexceptionally exclusive world and shrunk it considerably. Meaning she was to blame for their loneliness. Michi followed the sounds of furniture being destroyed. She couldn't thoroughly express how disgusted she was with herself. She had done all of that. It was her fault that Kaoru was so torn up. And she couldn't have regretted leaving any more than she already did.

"I hate her." it was Kaoru's turn to flop onto the bed in upset and fury. It was his turn to throw a horrid tantrum. He could feel the salty sting of slithering tears reach the corners of his eyes. It took every ounce of his rationality to not roar into a tornado of destruction. His chest began to burn, longing to blow the entire predicament far out of proportion. There wasn't a shred of life in his body that wasn't occupied by directionless rage. Every fiber of his being was suddenly blackened with splatters of emotion. He tore at the hem of his pillow rabidly, resisting the urge to burst into feverous tears so strongly it pained him. Kaoru Hitachiin could not have felt worse. And the cause of his heart gnawing fury was not fury at all. It wasn't anger or any variation of that particular sensation. The true root of Kaoru's maddening upset was sadness. A cold and gripping depression spurred into resurfacing by the sight of those two blind eyes. His tears weren't those of wrath, they belonged to the feelings of anguish and sorrow. Michi had forced him to remember what he'd worked so hard to forget. Kaoru had erased her existence from the face of the earth, even managing to lock away his brother's inquiries when they came to him.

He wondered how Hikaru could even bear to think of the woman who had abandoned them. But, then again, the impact of Michi's desertion had been so much less for the least rational twin. Kaoru had loved the sheer idea of someone who didn't know they were twins. The thought that there was someone who didn't know what being identical was, someone who had never even seen a human being before, someone who was entirely unscathed by prejudice, was beautiful to him. And when the idea he had found himself adoring with such heavy feeling was torn away from him, he had twisted himself so far inwards no one thought he would ever move the slightest bit in the opposite direction. Thankfully, the Host Club had changed that view. Yet, after all the coaxing it had taken for him and Hikaru to crawl out from within their fortress, Kaoru felt himself pushing back in once again. At least if he were behind his barrier, he wouldn't have to lay eyes on Michi another time. But the blinded female had other plans for her return. She began rapping on the door, nervous and worried yet maintaining heavy determination.

"Kaoru, Hikaru! If you'd please just let me to explain!" Michi jiggled the doorknob fearfully. A pit opened up in her stomach, scratching at her conscience as she scratched at the wooden door separating her and two people that resented her existence the most.

"I'll tell Haruhi you aren't going..." Hikaru twined his arms about his brother's exhausted body as he spoke. His voice had dropped into a shallow whisper in order to neglect the woman outside his door even further. He wiped the tears from beneath Kaoru's eyes with a single thumb. In any other situation, he would be fussing over his sibling's immediate recovery feverishly, yet Hikaru knew he wouldn't bring any comfort beneath the surface during this predicament. He understood enough about his brother to know that the only person with any potential of fixing him would be Michi.

No matter how much Kaoru despised her, something burrowed so far beneath his own knowledge he would never come close to discovering its presence remembered the way he had felt about her such a long time ago. Hikaru released his tearful sibling, allowing him to resume his tantrum, and pecked the back of his skull lightly before leaving. He pushed Michi out of the way passively, ignoring her hopeful expression and greeted it with one made of roughly carved stone. She reached out a questioning hand, tears forming on the edges of her sightless eyes. Their origin was neither based in her injuries nor the way Hikaru breezed past her, the liquefied solemnity laid directly with Kaoru.

Michi gathered up the last of her pride and stumbled her way back to the door. She stood there, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, and listened. The sound of muffled whimpers and furious tears broke through the barrier so softly even the blind female could hardly hear them. Michi coiled her fingers around the doorknob lightly, turning it with a mixture of anxiety and fear bristling through her veins. She pressed her body against the smooth oaken barrier and cautiously pushed it open. The sounds became louder as she slid forwards; making her realize the effect she had on Kaoru Hitachiin. But that didn't deter her from inching closer to his cries. Michi perched on the very edge of the mattress carefully, rubbing the plush white sheets that covered the bed between her thumb and forefinger.

"Kaoru... Just give me one day... Just give me one day to explain everything... Please, Kaoru." her voice came out shaky and insecure. She couldn't grasp the words she could only attempt to speak what she already knew. The blankets surrounding Kaoru's body were thrown to side with such sharp ferocity Michi was thrown to the floor like a rag doll.

"Maybe you should have explained before you abandoned Hikaru and me! Maybe you should have given it one fucking second of thought! Maybe you should have never even decided to come back! I don't ever want to see you again, let alone give you a day to tell me why you destroyed any shred of trust I had left for the outside world!" his state shot daggers at the body beneath him.

"Kaoru, I know I hurt you and Hikaru badly, but it wasn't my fault. I had no choice in the matter! Don't you think I would have told you if I'd had the chance? I loved you two, you were the only actual friends I'd ever had. I know you're angry Kaoru, but if you just give me one day to talk to you. And if you still truly want me to leave you forever, I won't even object. All I want is a chance to explain before you send me away. Please, Kaoru?"

* * *

**_This story actually got a pretty impressive reaction~ Thanks to you all for faving, subing, and reviewing, it means a lot to me! Don't forget to do the same for this chapter! Thanks for reading!_**

**_-ICPN_**


End file.
